All Hail Princess Raven
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: Raven Has A Secret If U Can Guess What It Is Even Though I'm New I want to know what you really think becaus then my writtings can be better if u tell me where to make improvements also I rewrote my chapters hope u think they are better
1. Default Chapter

All Hail Princess Raven

I don't own any thing and please review I'm begging on my knees

Chapter 1 The secret

Well Raven was mopping as usual she did it a lot now her 18th birthday was near the titans were worried so Robin called a meeting In the circular den that they usually hung out.

True The titans had still lived in their t-shaped tower they were older and BBactually liked Raven but how to show it was another Matter.

Robin- Raven we want to know what has been going on lately were worried.

Starfire-Yes friend Raven we would like very much to help.

Raven-Even if anything was going on it's none of your business.

Beast Boy- Come on Raven you know you can tell us.

Raven-No I can't tell and you know I never will.

Robin-Raven you and I know each other better than anyone you may not have. told me much but I know when something's Bothering you come on let's talk.

(In Robin's room wich haden't really changed much over the years)

Raven-Robin there is something I've been needing to tell you but I couldn't tell the others until I told you.

Robin-Is this another vision like last year?

Raven-No, Robin prepare yourself. You won't believe this but it's true…

Robin-Well?

Raven-I.. I'm a princess.

Robin-You are?

Raven- Now do you see why I couldn't tell you. See before I was born Trigon secretly planed something evil for my life. Robin that's why I'm never happy. See Trigon doesn't care about happiness. He wants me to have someone.. Hold yourself .. This guy I was scared of from birth he was only 2 when I was born but he is more powerful than I could ever be. And the thing is Trigon knew and trusted that he will kill me, and the worst part is next week the day after my birthday He's coming to take me.

Robin- that's horrible Raven.

Raven- So you see The reason I'm so unhappy al the time is my father he alone my mother wouldn't want it but there was nuthing she could do

cursed me to this type of life I can change my emotions but if I do bad shadows do really bad things to me and everyone around me. Robin I'll show you my crown come with me.

(In Raven's roomwhich of course was dark and had ravens every where.Raven showed Robin a crown embeded with some of the best diamonds and rubies)

Raven-See Robin but well I can't wear it until I get married to any body doesn't matter who but Robin the thing is that's why I'm so careful around Beast Boy If my parents found out I like him well you see and Trigon would kill him. Get it?

Robin- yeah Raven I do. Let's go tell the others Raven when your parent's come we'll do anything to stop them.

Raven- That may be brave but probably you won't stand a chance against my father I'm supposed to die I don't want you and the others dead too.

Robin- I understand Raven but you know the titan rule if one of us is in trouble we must help.

Raven-Robin I don't know what I would do If I couldn't talk with you.

Robin- I'm glad to raven.

(Back in the living room)

Robin-Titans I have news Raven is a princess.

All-what!

Raven-It's true.

Cyborg-but you never told us.

Robin-Titans her parents are coming the day after she's18 and I promised we would protect her.

Starfire- Fiend Raven we decided while you were gone we would protect you no matter what your vision.

Raven-You guys are the best.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday,Parents and Capture

So like I said I don't own Teen Titans But for those of you who are confused about fiend it was supposed to be friend my mistake

(Early in the morning Beast Boy was busy he knew Raven would hate a party more than last year (if you have seen Birthmark you know what this is about) Yet he knew he had to do something special so there he was in his room making a heart shaped box)

(7:00 every one was waiting for Raven)

Everyone-Happy Birthday Raven

Raven-You guys know this isn't a celebration.

Beast Boy-Surprise

Raven-Beast Boy I love it.

Mr. Speller-Ah ha Raven I knew it.

Ms. Speller-That's right you're just a disgrace.

Robin-Titans Go

Starfire-We will not let you harm our friend.

(So the battle was on and Ravens Parents weren't the easiest to battle)

Robin-Ahh

Ms.Speller-Got you.

Raven-Help

Ms.Speller Shut up! Stupid girl these aren't you're friends they're your pets

Raven-That's not true why do you think they stood by me all these years?

Mr. Speller-Well it doesn't matter your wedding is in three days

(So Raven was taken away but not for long)

So If that seems like a bad story it will get better oh and I have a survey question Do you guys think because Raven will be rescued Should the all end up staying on Azarath or go back to Jump City or Gothem which is it?


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

So like I said I don't own Teen Titans But for those of you who are confused about fiend it was supposed to be friend my mistake

(Early in the morning Beast Boy was busy he knew Raven would hate a party more than last year (if you have seen Birthmark you know what this is about) Yet he knew he had to do something special so there he was in his room making a heart shaped box)

(7:00 every one was waiting for Raven)

Everyone-Happy Birthday Raven

Raven-You guys know this isn't a celebration.

Beast Boy-Surprise

Raven-Beast Boy I love it.

Mr. Speller-Ah ha Raven I knew it.

Ms. Speller-That's right you're just a disgrace.

Robin-Titans Go

Starfire-We will not let you harm our friend.

(So the battle was on and Ravens Parents weren't the easiest to battle)

Robin-Ahh

Ms.Speller-Got you.

Raven-Help

Ms.Speller Shut up! Stupid girl these aren't you're friends they're your pets

Raven-That's not true why do you think they stood by me all these years?

Mr. Speller-Well it doesn't matter your wedding is in three days

(So Raven was taken away but not for long)

So If that seems like a bad story it will get better oh and I have a survey question Do you guys think because Raven will be rescued Should the all end up staying on Azarath or go back to Jump City or Gothem which is it?


End file.
